Prussian Intuition
by kuro-shinobi
Summary: One should never doubt Prussian intuition. PrussiaxNorway.Fluffy One-shot. Mpreg. R&R.


Hey guys **kuro-shinobi** is back with another one-shot!

I should really start working on my multi-chaps but meh =A= Anyways this story was made in like a few minutes and this has been bugging me for a long time now and I had to get it out. Sorry for typos or OOC-ness. I was brain dead from my exams X'D Anyways dedicated to my wife **CrimsonINsight** who I've been missing so :'D.

Notes: Øivind Alexander is Norway's human name based on our rp but Gilbert likes to call him by the name Alex. This one-shot was based on an rp I'm a part of where Prussia and Norway are married.

Enjoy reading~

* * *

Norway couldn't sleep. How could he when something was treating his insides like a punching bag while another thing was treating his stomach like some sort of racing track?

"Vroom! Vroom! There he goes passing the brat and the crowd goes wild for the awesomeness that is Prussia!" Gilbert grinned as he made a miniature race car, a gift from his brother after learning that he was going to be an uncle, race on his wife's stomach.

Gilbert continued to make engine noises as the car went back and forth over Øivind's abdomen. Gilbert's grin went wider when he felt the stir of the child within his mother's womb.

Øivind let out a long suffering sigh. "Gilbert . . . Go to sleep."

"Yeah in a minute. . ."

"Play with him tomorrow. . ."

"But-"

"Go to sleep." The pregnant Nordic said with finality in his tone of voice.

Gilbert just pouted back and patted his wife's belly. "Oh well kiddo. . .mutti's being a bitchy killjoy. . ."

Øivind rolled his eyes and shut them close finally being able to get his much needed rest. He felt the dipping of the bed as Gilbert lied down beside him.

"Hey Alex. . .do you think the brat would like to play with race cars?"

"Maybe. . .go to sleep."

"Do you think he'll like cute things?"

"Hn. . .go to sleep."

"Who do you think he'll take after?"

". . ."

"Alex?"

"How do I know? How do you even know it's a boy?" Øivind shouted losing his very short hormone affected temper.

Gilbert opened his mouth to speak but his wife cut him off. "No. . .Not another word _Prussia_." He said Gilbert's name in an icy manner.

Gilbert seemed unfazed by this having grown to be accustomed to his wife's many mood swings. Øivind closed his eyes once again, a frown on his face.

Everything was quiet and peaceful at last and it seemed that the child within him had listened to his father and decided to sleep as well, the frown slowly eased into a peaceful face.

But . . . it seemed he still couldn't get himself to sleep. After a few minutes of trying to get into his much wanted slumber he gave up and opened his eyes to find Gilbert's crimson eyes staring at him. It felt . . . rather creepy.

He blinked a couple of times before sighing again. "_Go to sleep. ._ ."

"I'm behaving already!" Gilbert whined.

"Just go to sleep will you . . ._ please."_ The Norwegian rarely said that word and now that he was actually using it he hoped that his husband would get the hint that he should really shut up and sleep for his sake.

"I'll just keep watch. You never know what might happen. No noises! Promise!" Gilbert said, raising his right hand as if pledging.

Øivind gave another sigh and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Nothing's going to happen to us you know. . ."

"What if . . .?"

"No. Stop worrying and just go to sleep." Øivind gave his head a small pat, like he would do to a small child.

"Hmph . . . fine . . . but . . . but if something happens . . .!"

"If something happens I'll tell you. Now sleep."

"Don't blame me if something did happen! You don't know the power of Prussian intuition." Gilbert said, wrapping his arms around his wife's stomach before letting sleep take him.

When he was sure that he was asleep the Norwegian let a small smile creep on his face and he leaned to the silver-haired man to give him a peck on the cheek. "Overgrown brat. . ." he mused and closed his own eyes for another try at sleeping but not before whispering a quick 'I love you'.

He felt his cheeks grow a fiery red when a rather happy Prussian quickly replied an enthusiastic 'I love you too!'

Norway threw the albino a quick glare and Prussia just beamed back. He did hope that that was the last. He counted the minutes and gave another sigh, this one of content at the silence.

Peace and quiet at long last. Things were always bound to change this since he was of course married to Gilbert.

Just as he was happily losing the battle for consciousness a small pop was heard and warmth seeped from between his legs. ". . ."

"Hey Alex. . .I hate to say I told you so but. . .I told you so! You should have known better than to ignore the awesome Prussian intuition!"

" . . ." Another sigh.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please read and review~! 8D


End file.
